There are many circumstances where an existing working surface or a storage unit is required to be positioned at a specific height, in accordance to the practical use, esthetical preference or the ergonomic considerations. There are also multiple solutions already in use for such requirements. The majority of the current solutions utilize a system of tubes of the same shape and various dimensions, allowing one to slide inside the other and being typically secured in the desired position with a metal pin protruding through pre-drilled holes in both tubes.
The existing solutions are limited in terms of design options and require more interdependent components to interact in the process of height adjustment. They also present alignment challenges and typically require multiple people or complicated lifting devices to perform the adjustment operation.
The present invention provides an elegant solution that minimizes the number of moveable components (only two), creates an esthetically pleasing assembly and makes the adjustment extremely easy (no additional tools required) and user friendly (very intuitive).